You'll Think Of Me
by soozeh
Summary: Teyla contemplates whether to leave him or not... Song Fic : You'll think of me by Keith Urban.


Song Fic : You'll Think of Me by Keith Urban

Sparky, Spanky and Shep/Teyla Pairings

After Season 2. 

She sat on the edge of the bed as he slept soundly on the other side. It was early, the sun hadn't risen yet and the moon shone into their room and illuminated all the artefacts and photos scattered around.

She lay on the bed and pulled the covers up over her head.

The sun rose an hour later and she got up before he woke. The day went quickly. No off-world missions, but there was always plenty to do on Atlantis; never a dull moment. Teyla and Ronan spent most of the day on their favourite balcony talking. Evening soon came and Teyla went to her room and Ronan went to his.

'Hey,' John called as the door opened and she calmly walked in.

She smiled briefly and went straight off to their bedroom. John sensed something was wrong and followed her.

'What's up?' He asked, concerned.

'I'm fine.' She lied.

'Are you sure, you've been a bit… different lately.'

She gave him a warm smile. 'I don't mean to be, it's just… Look I'm tired, can we talk about this in the morning?'

John sighed.

'Sure.' And with that he left her alone and returned to their living room to continue his reading.

She sat on the bed, and mulled over the day's event. The fun she had had with John, the way he'd make her laugh, the way he eats his turkey sandwiches, but then there was Ronan, he was so… there for her, and so considerate and John could be so stubborn sometimes. This was the hardest decision of her life and she was beginning to think she couldn't choose. But then she thought, who did she run to when she was in trouble, who would she go to the trouble of looking for in the morning, just so she could say hi and who would she stand by when things got tough?

Tears formed as she picked up a note pad and began writing.

-- I know this is the worst way to tell you this and I know that you must think of me as such a coward for putting this in a letter and not telling you in person, but the truth is.

I'm in love with someone else, and I think I have been since the first time I set eyes on him.

Ah, I'm so sorry, I cannot write a better letter and I know I have used you but I really do love you, but there just one little thing nagging away at me and I've come to realise that I love him more.

While you will always hold a special place in my heart, my heart truly does lie in his hands.

Please don't be angry on upset, because I will always be here for you. I will be your best friend forever.

Take care John,

Teyla x ---

A single tear rolled downed her cheek and formed a puddle on the paper that made the ink that wrote the last kiss smudge and become unreadable. She brushed the paper and folded it neatly. She wrote his name on the front and placed it on the bed. Teyla walked quietly to the Atlantaen wardrobe and carefully placed some clothes in a bag; she collected a few other belongings and packed them too. She placed the letter on the top of the clothes and placed the bag back in the bottom of the wardrobe.

She changed into bedclothes and pulled the duvet back.

Teyla found herself tossing and turning all through the night, and when John tried to comfort her she wriggled out of his grip and sat up. She got out of bed and went to the wardrobe.

John had turned over and was soft snoring. Teyla reached into the darkness and pulled out her packed bag. She left the letter on the chest in front of their bed and quietly left the room. She took one last look at the rooms that were her home for the past year and a half and smiled, remembering all the good times. She knew she'd soon have fonder memories and turned to leave. The door opened silently and she quickly exited and tiptoed down the corridor, careful not to wake anyone and draw attention to her self.

Five minutes later she found herself outside Ronan's room. She stood for a moment, as if gathering the nerve to knock. She knocked softly and the door opened. Ronan was sitting up in bed reading.

He looked up and jumped out of bed and over to her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly.

'I've left him.' She mumbled.

Ronan's arms wrapped round her and held her as she softly cried into his shoulder.

---

The sun rose and John yawned slowly. He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up and brushed his teeth.

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the handwritten note on the chest. Curious, he picked it up and saw his name written clearly on the front. He opened the page and began reading.

He picked up the nearest thing he could find – a glass ornament, and threw it at the wall in front. Glass fragments landed on the bed and surrounding area and John collapsed on the bed.

A few minutes later, he was dressed and on a mission to find Teyla. Well, not exactly, find. He knew exactly where she was. With him.

---

Ronan lay on the bed with his back against the wall. Teyla had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair. Her eyes were stained from crying.

Suddenly the door flew open and one angry Colonel John Sheppard stormed in. Both Ronan and Teyla jumped up and off the bed. Then stood apart, even though they had just been caught together.

'Thanks for the lovely letter.' He spat.

Teyla edged closer to Ronan.

John moved forward and with one clean punch Ronan fell to the floor.

'That's for taking her. I hope you're very happy.' He said, spitefully.

'John, why are you doing this?' Teyla said as she helped Ronan to his feet.

John turned and headed for the door.

'Because I can.' He mumbled before disappearing down the corridor.

---

_I woke up early this morning around 4 a.m.  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
And ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's ok, there's nothing left to say, but_

That night, John made his way to his bed; he pulled back the duvet and fell onto Teyla's side of the bed. He could still smell her perfume and he snuggled closer into the pillow.

He woke several times throughout the night. The bright moon that shone through the window kept him up. He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Teyla was on his mind. The day had gone quickly, as normal. At noon he went in search of Elizabeth and told of his split with Teyla. He remembered her looking at him, confusion in her eyes. She had thought they were great for each other. That was until Ronan came along. John remembered the look on Elizabeth's face when he told her that he'd hit Ronan. She looked shocked. To her, John wasn't a violent person but then Elizabeth had never seen John's reaction when he was left for another man. John remembered hugging Elizabeth and thanking her for her support. Then he remembered seeing Teyla in the control room, and seeing what he had lost, all his anger came flooding back.

John sighed and rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers up over his head.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

At around 7 am Teyla knocked on John's door. He groaned and tried to ignore it, but Teyla just marched in and stood in front of the bed.

'I've come to collect my things.'

'Go ahead.' He said, not moving.

Teyla begin to pack things into a box and John hauled himself up and out of bed. He didn't bother to dress and just stood, impatiently waiting for her to leave. He had better things to do.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out her belongings, photo albums, CDs, ornaments; all tossed into the same box.

Ten minutes later, she'd finished packing and headed to the door.

'Take your cap.'

'Excuse me?' Teyla asked, turning round.

John stood up and tossed the green cap at her. It landed on the floor in front of her and she bent to pick it up.

'And leave my sweater.'

'What?'

He eyed the grey gym sweater she had tied round her waist. She put down the box, removed the sweater and threw the item of clothing at him. He caught it and placed it on the sofa.

'Ronan's is much better anyway.' And with that she left.

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been,  
or what we should have been, so..._

John woke at six. His head was buzzing with last night's events. He pulled on some pants and a grey t-shirt and went for a run along the east hallways. He hoped he wouldn't meet anyone, and he was thankful when he didn't.

The next few days went by with a blur and John's anger for Ronan slowly subsided, but he still felt that there was so much left he wanted to, needed to say. He needed some closure. It was common knowledge now that Ronan and Teyla were a couple, and John would receive sympathetic glances and Ronan and Teyla would be congratulated. This annoyed John; he hated when people felt sorry for him. The other person that treated him normally was Elizabeth. Even McKay tiptoed around him.

Elizabeth sent her flagship team to an uninhabited planet, for their first mission after John and Teyla's split. The mission went well and Teyla, John and Ronan had the chance to talk things over. John apologized to Ronan for hitting him and Ronan told him it was to be expected.

'Well, I apologize.'

Ronan nodded.

Ronan and Teyla walked on ahead, and John trailed behind them with Rodney.

'You okay?'

'Huh, what me? Yes fine.'

Rodney looked at him pathetically. 'Liar.'

'What could have been huh?'

'Yeah something like that.'

Rodney collected some samples and took them back to Atlantis to analyse. They gated back in early and as usual Elizabeth stood waiting for them. She looked surprised when both Ronan and John were unhurt but she was also happy that John had gained some of the closure he longed for.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

'Take this.' Teyla told John as they walked to the infirmary.

'What is it?' He asked, taking the green leather bound book from her hands.

'Memories. I don't need them any more.'

John was hurt, but smiled anyway and thanked her.

'I'll think of you, always.'

'I know.' John replied, 'me too.'

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you, and on with my life_

Ronan was sleeping and Teyla didn't have the heart to wake him; and maybe it was for the best. She was thinking of John and all the good times that they had had together. She knew he would be fine and he knew she would be. But every know and then they'd both lie in bed and think of the other and wish they were still together.

But John was over Teyla and moving on with his life.

---

'John, what are you doing here?' Elizabeth asked as he stood in the doorway.

'I was looking for you.'

'Well, you found me.'

'I wanted to tell you something.'

Elizabeth cocked her head. 'Go ahead.'

He walked into her room and the door slid closed. He sat on the edge of her bed and she sat beside him. Their eyes met.

'Elizabeth, ever since Teyla left I've found myself wanting someone else.'

'Oh,' Elizabeth said, surprised.

'Someone that I come to find every morning to have breakfast. Someone who has helped me through everything, and I think, made me a better person. Someone who is always there for me… Someone like you.'

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. She remembered all the morning calls she'd received from John and how he had taken her for breakfast every day for what seemed like the past month. She remembered all their late night talks and the gallons of coffee they must have drunk and she remembered holding him when she found Teyla had left him.

'John.' She looked longingly at him. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Never been so sure of anything in my life.'

Elizabeth softly kissed John and the pair fell back on the bed.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
but you'll think of me_

'Teyla I wanted to tell you before anyone else did.' John said the next morning.

'Oh.'

'I've starting seeing Dr. Weir.'

A pang of loss appeared in her eyes, but she shoved it to the back of her mind and smiled.

'You don't need my permission you have your freedom. I'm happy for you John, I hope you'll be very happy.

'I will be.'

Teyla nodded and walked past John and down the hallway.

'Hey, Teyla.'

She turned.

'You too.'

She smiled, turned and carried on walking.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

_And you're gonna think of me oh yeah  
Ohh someday baby, someday  
Ooohh…_

ONE SHOT

I have written a sort of epilogue which I may post if enough people want it. 

R&R as always x


End file.
